


be as it may

by lilyrosemustdie



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Im tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrosemustdie/pseuds/lilyrosemustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack loves to watch the rain fall, watch the droplets race each other on the window as he lay his head against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be as it may

the rain was calming.

so was mark.

jack couldn't understand why either thing soothed him as it did.

it just happened. 

jack loved living in ireland, with the plethora of personal therapy constantly coming from the sky.

jack loved living in ireland with mark, with the majority of his time spent in his lap or thinking about him.

the thought of mark was able to drag him out of his personal hell.

/

jack's forehead caused condensation to flourish on the cold window, rain pouring past his vision, his blue pupils staring at two separate droplets as they raced for the end on the glass.

they hit in the middle and merged into one. neither of them claimed victory.

jack barely registered a small shake of his shoulder as he felt mark sit behind him.

he remained, watching the drops fly on the window, as mark wrapped his arms around jack's middle.

before his mind could catch up, jack was being pulled backwards, back hitting soft, warm, home, chest -  ** _mark_**.

two legs made their way on the outside of jack's, circling him in a hug of love.

he leaned his head back.

jack wondered, if he and mark were rain droplets, would they merge in the middle? or would they race to the end?

/

jack got his answer as mark bent down on one knee merely three months later.

four words rushed like a waterfall out of mark's mouth, and jack drank it all.

walking home, hand in hand, jack's left ring finger was slightly heavier than it was just ten minutes before.

yes, jack and mark were raindrops. but they didn't merge.

they stayed on the brink of morphing, always together but never the same.

jack loved mark. mark loved jack.

/

swerve. crash. brakes. squealing.

/

jack was in the middle of the road

covered in glass and car parts.

/

 

jack was in the hospital.

mark was not.

/

\

the funeral was closed casket.

jack couldn't bare to see his face.

/

his left ring finger was lighter again.

/

the tears on his cheek raced.

they raced towards his chin, his neck.

they merge before dropping.

dissolving, unnoticed, in the carpet.

/

he didn't know how, but jack broke his razor.

sharp. pain. slice. red.

one laceration into another wound.

the droplets raced down his arm. 

red.red.red.red.red.redredredredredredre

/

\

the funeral was small.

nobody but his family showed.

/

it was raining.

but this time,

there was no one there

to watch the droplets.

//

 

 


End file.
